Possessed
by Ricothekillerpenguin
Summary: Chuck was cutting down some corn leaves but what happens when he encounters an entity from the underworld and drives him into insanity and goes on a killing spree? M for violence.
1. Chuck's Possession

**Chapter 1\- Chuck's Possession**

 **So I decided to change everything about this story, the original one wasn't getting enough views but since I was very sick for a few days. I haven't had enough time to change it out since last week. So be prepared for this story as it might get a little extreme but still worth reading XD.**

 **Soundtrack: Nox Arcana Darkly Everafter.**

Chuck was out in the cornfield cutting down some leaves with his hand sycthe. He was working out in the heat almost exhausted "Whew! Almost done with this and I will get back to see Red." He said to himself.

It was getting sundown and he finished, as he was walking back home, he heard a noise which caught his attention. It sounded like a dying raccoon screech.

"Are you okay?" He wondered while he ruffled the leaves. He froze in fear as it turned out to be a demon hunched over.

"Don't say a word," it said.

Chuck began to whimper in fear as it got closer to the bird.

"You will have the power to live forever, you will not die but those who see you will fear you." It said to him.

"The sycthe in your hand will be your weapon to slaughter the pigs and birds, you will have the blood of your victims on that sycthe."

"No, I don't want to do that." Chuck replied back.

"But you will, and you will be invincible." It said.

The demon went into his body and he began to choke and wheeze for air as he clenched his stomach in pain.

He began to vomit yellow stuff as the yellow bird's eyes began to turn red and his voice got more deeper.

He began to breath heavily deep and he slowly pick up his sycthe and dashed off at a super speed already ending up in Bird Island.

It was getting dark as the moonlight outlined his shadow as he went into his neighbors house.

The yellow bird somehow entered through a window without opening it and making any noises.

A much older bird was sitting on his rocking chair reading a news paper and drinking tea.

He started to look around suspicously as his grandfather clock hands started to spin on its own. He looked at it as it had struck twelve and made a loud chiming noise.

Then objects began flying out everywhere pelting him.

As he was on the floor trying to reach the phone, he saw a cloud of fog emerge and it took the form of Chuck that was holding a butcher knife.

"What do you want from me? What are you doing with that?" He pleaded. The yellow bird puts the knife to his beak like he was shushing him.

Chuck lets out an evil chuckle as he grabs the older bird by the head and began to saw the blade into his neck.

His feet was kicking and convulsing as blood spewed out and then Chuck twists his head off as he runs through the window which it woke everyone up.

 **So what will Chuck do since he got possessed and murdered an elderly bird. Some nice reviews would be good.**


	2. Something wrong?

**Chapter 2 \- Something Wrong?**

 **Since Red and Stella woke up, will they find out or hear about a crime or a murder that went on in their neighborhood? Find out later on.**

The next morning…

Red and Stella were in the bed waking up. Red lets out a yawn " Good morning Stella."

She replied back "Good morning Red."

Red went downstairs to turn on the tv and he got it on the news, it was reporting about a murder that happen in their neighborhood.

"That's a few block from us, Stella come over here!" He called out.

She came down the stairs "What is it Red?"

"Look at this." He said.

It was showing a body covered in tarp but no evidence of who the killer is.

"Well isn't this a great morning, we hardly have any crimes here." Red said.

"Don't worry it's just maybe someone broke in or something." Stella responded.

"Yeah, just blame it on those pigs. They would do something like that." Red scoffed.

"Do you think Matilda would know about this?" Red asked.

"Not that I know of."

Red went to the living room to set up his grandfather clock weights.

"Should I call the police Red?" Stella asked.

"No, not yet, we don't know who the killer is either."

Stella was making some breakfest while Red was doing research about the crime.

"It couldn't be Chuck, he wouldn't do anything like that." He said to himself.

He folds down the laptop as he came down to eat.


	3. Desire to Kill

**Chapter 3 \-  Desire To Kill**

 **Will Hal warn them about the case or will he find the suspect himself?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Angry Birds.**

 **Soundtrack: Feeding Time from the movie _The Rage_ by _Midnight Syndicate._**

As they got done, they heard a door knock, it was Hal. "What's up Hal?" Red said. "Oh nothing much, I just wanted to talk to you about something but I forgot." He said.

"Oh yes, the crime, it's the pigs that caused it, because they wanted to kill everyone here so they can take the eggs with them." Hal said.

"There's no way they could do that, they live like miles away from us and our neighborhood is well protected." Red responded.

The toucan showed Red some graphic images of the scene, showing a decapitated head of the victim. " God, please I just ate, I don't want to lose it." Red said in exasperation.

"Don't worry, we will keep everything safe," Hal said.

"Ok thanks."

The toucan walks out with the paper and a cigarette, he pulls out a lighter and flicks it to turn on.

He lets out a few exhales as smoke came out.

As he went further, a glob of smoke began hovering behind him and started following him.

He looked behind him and there was nothing.

As he went on, he saw Chuck standing in front of him, holding the hand sycthe.

The toucan dropped his lighter and stood there, paralyzed with fear.

"Chuck, is that you?" He asked, nervously.

"Yes, it is me, Chuck."

The toucan was about to run off but the yellow bird stopped him with a quick reaction by grabbing him by his huge beak.

As the toucan was struggling to breath because the bird had his yellow hand clamped down on his beak shut. Chuck raises the sycthe up and brings it down as it made a sound effect of a blade ringing and clang. The toucan shuts his eyes bracing for impact as the blade drops down followed by a scream and slashing noise as blood spurted onto the trees.


	4. Don't Do Drugs Kids

**Chapter 4 \-  Don't Do Drugs Kids**

 **The next chapter will be short and so will a couple also because I was having a writers block and P.S. Chuck also kills a drug dealer in this chapter so don't offer him drugs because he doesn't like them. XD.**

Stella looks out of the window to see the bright sunlight shining through the whole Bird Island, everything was looking a little depressing.

"Stella, are you okay? Is something bothering you?" Red asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm just worried about Chuck. I haven't seen him in decades it feels like, should we check on him?"

"I'm sure he's fine. He's probably busy working on some parts for his welcome sign that I destroyed." Red said.

"Should we go and see Matilda, she'll probably know where he is." Stella suggested.

"Yeah, sounds fine." Red agreed.

—

Meanwhile somewhere in the far corner of Bird Island...

Chuck was wandering through the woods while breathing heavily.

He came across this bird that was selling drugs.

"Would you like some drugs sir?" He asked while holding out some pot of weed.

Chuck stood there and stared at him and then swatted it out of his hand.

The drug dealer pulls out a gun and was about to fire but then got his hand whacked off by Chuck's sycthe.

He lets out a scream of pain while clutching his arm as blood spews out.

Chuck picks him up by the neck and whispers into his ear," I don't smoke." Then after he said that, he swipes the sycthe blade across his throat as the dealer began to spasm and breathing for air before giving out his last breath.


	5. Meeting up with Matilda

**Sorry that this one is short because like I said, I was having a writers block.**

Red and Stella went to Matilda's house for a while too see if she knows where Chuck is.

"The last time I saw him was at his house fixing something, I guess since my therapy with him got him cured, he's probably more…relaxed." Matilda explained.

"Should we go to his house?" Stella asked.

"Yes, I think we should all go." Red suggested.

"Yes but first we should see if Bomb wants to come." Matilda said.

"Good idea, because Bomb and Chuck are great friends."

"But we have to stick together." Matilda planned.

So they went and got all of their stuff because it is going to be a long journey.


	6. Inviting Bomb

**Will Matilda and Bomb help Red and Stella know where to find Chuck to see if he is the one responsible for the deaths?**

First off, they stopped at Bomb's house. Matilda knocks on the door until Bomb spoke out," Hold on, I'm cleaning up." He opens the door and it was Matilda. " Hi Red, it's nice seeing you. So what do yall need?"

Matilda answered," We are going to find Chuck to see if he's alright. We haven't seen him in a while."

"You can count me in!" Bomb shouted.

"But first, do you have a gun with you? Because you will need one." Red asked.

"Yes, I have tons of them. Why?" Bomb asked.

"Well just for safety reasons, like if we encountered a bear or something like that. Does that answer your question?" Red said.

"Um, yes, I got a lot that I can bring." Bomb said as he headed back upstairs.

"Here, I got them." Bomb came back with pistols and rifles.

"Bring those with you." Red said.

"Hold on. I got to turn everything off in here." Bomb said as he turns off the power in his house.

"Alright, lets do this!" Red said.


	7. A Gruesome Discovery

**Okay now since my writers block is gone away, I finally had some time to work on this since I got back home from working out.**

They headed outside of their neighorbood and stopped a few miles into the forest. Everything started to get dark and a little spooky for Stella."Red, I'm getting a little scared." She began to whimper while she hugged onto Red's arm.

"Don't worry, that's why we got Bomb with us." Red said with reassurrence.

"You're right." Bomb said.

"Matilda, how much further are we until we find Chuck's house?" Red asked.

"Probably another 30 minutes." She answered.

Matilda was walking through the leaves until she tripped on something that didn't feel like a stump. She looked down at the object she tripped on, her eyes widened in horror and so she screamed at what she saw was laying there.

It was Hal's half rotting body except to his face. He had a long deep gash in his throat going up to his head.

"Matilda!" Stella screamed as she rushed over to her.

Stella looked over to what Matilda screamed at and began to tear up.

"RED, BOMB! PLEASE!"

They rushed over there to see whats going on.

Red looked down at what Stella was pointing at," JESUS!" He got startled at what he's looking at.

"Who could have done this?" Bomb began to wonder.

"It's probably a bear or something." Red guessed.

"No, that does not look anything like a bear attack…not even close." Stella said.

"Should I phone the police?" Bomb asked.

"Well we're in the middle of no Bird's land and there's no good signal out here." Red answered.

"Well we have to find a spot that will pick up a bar signal." Matilda said while trying to calm herself down.

"Hey what's that over there?" Bomb pointed his finger straight ahead which was pointing to a field of cornhusk.

"Let's go over there while there's a little sunlight showing.

Then they headed off into the cornfield.

Back to Chuck...

He was outside of Bird Island on the very tip. He was cleaning the blood off the blade of his hand sycthe.

At a far distance…he could see Piggy Island right where he is standing. He puts the back end of the blade on his tongue and began to trace it across with his tongue while giving a sinister smile.

His red eyes began to sparkle with sinister delight and he said," I'm coming for you, Mudbeard."

Then he dashed off like a bolt of lightning.


	8. Carnaged

**So how will Leonard react to this when he comes encounter with Chuck? Find out in this chapter. Like always, it would be nice to have some good reviews or comments about this.**

He arrived in the main entrance to Piggy Island which was guarded with piggy soliders.

"Halt, you don't belong here birdie." One of them said.

He slowly pulls out a big hunting knife from behind his back.

"Listen, if you don't leave we will kill you." One of them threatened.

Chuck swipes the knife across the pigs throat at a fast speed. The pig guard felt a sting in his throat. Then his head slid off at an angle.

The yellow bird's eyes began to glow brighter red as he stared into the other pig, paralzying him with fear to where he can't move.

The yellow bird walks over to him and grabs him by the head while the pig was squealing and began bang his head a couple times into the metal gate to unlock it. Chuck forcefully sinks the pigs head through the bars as he scream while blood oozed out as it was slicing through his skull like razor blades. As the male bird finally pushes his head through it, it finally opened but the pig's head was diced into four pieces as brain matter spilled out.

The bird goes through the opened gate and he finds a machete lying in front of him. He picks it up as it made a ding noise as it scraped across the dirt.

Chuck dashes off to find Leonard's castle.

"There you are." He said.

He walks through the walls without anybody noticing him. He heard Leonard's cackle.

Leonard was in the kitchen, dancing with joy because he has the eggs that he was trying to steal.

"What a pleasent surprise." He said.

Chuck peers through the corner, watching Leonard about to boil the eggs over a deep fryer.

As Chuck disappeared, Leonard heard a noise that sounded like glass breaking.

He stopped from what he was doing and glances over at the floor that had broken glass shards scattered out.

Then he saw a glass bottle fly out from the cabinets and hits the floor as more objects began to shoot out like bullets.

The pig was about to leave but all the doors slammed shut and locked.

"GET ME OUT!" He shouted while trying to pull it open.

As he stopped, he saw a black smoke emerge from the corner of his eye and so he slowly turns around in fear and saw Chuck holding a machete.

"What the heck are you doing here? You don't belong here." Leonard pointed out.

Chuck's eyes began to turn bright red and Leonard began to go stiff, he couldn't move at all.

Chuck slowly approaches him with the long knife while breathing heavily.

The bird quickly wraps his yellow hand around the pig's neck, Leonard began to struggle to breath as he was being dragged and gets slammed onto a table.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Leonard whimpered. He had his head pinned onto the table by Chuck's yellow hand as Chuck raises the knife up slowly in the air…and he drops it followed by a flesh hacking noise. He does it a couple of times and slowly lifts up the pig's head before tossing it into the deep fryer.

A voice in his head was whispering ,"Now kill all the birds!" As he got on his knees and lets out a shrill cry and then he got up and vanished.


	9. Lost In The Forest

**Dang it, again with another writers block oh and by the way they finally came across a body, but who's body is it?**

Stella, Red, Bomb and Matilda were sitting around the fire warming themselves up. " There is nowhere to go, we are lost, we'll probably die out here." Stella began to fuss.

"No, we'll just sleep out here for tonight and then we will find Chuck. I promise." Red said.

"Yeah, we got plenty of water because I brought some with me." Bomb pointed out cheerfully.

"Hey, I think I got two bars." Bomb blurted.

"Good, call them please while you have the chance." Matilda said. As Bomb dialed he holds it up to his ear. "911 what's your emergency?" A dispatcher said.

"Yes, we are out in a remote forest and we found a body that looks nothing close to a bear attack, so send the cops immediatley." Bomb said.

"We'll be there as fast as we can."

"So what did they say?" Red asked.

"They will be here as fast as possible." Bomb answered.

"Okay, now let's get going." Matilda said.


	10. The Mansion In The Mist

**So I came up with an idea for this, they found an old mansion that has been left for quite a while but does it belong to chuck?**

So they headed off into the cornfield which felt like forever trying to find a way out.

"There it is." Matilda said as she looked straight at an old abandoned mansion in the far distance.

"That could be Chuck's house." Bomb guessed.

"Uh, I don't think Chuck would live in something like that, he's usually picky about fancy style houses." Red said.

As the bright moonlight shined on the trees, showing the silhouette outline of the house. Next to it was an old pinwheel slowly turning while making loud creak as the wind gently blew through the blades.

"You go first Bomb." Matilda said as she pushed him in front.

"Are you kidding me! I'm not stepping a foot in there! Not even a million dollar bet would work!" Bomb replied.

"Yeah but you're loaded with ammo." Stella butted in.

"Okay, I'll go in but ya'll with stay by me." Bomb planned out.

He began to shutter in fear as he walked up to the doorstep and lightly pushes the door, it slowly opened making a light creak.

It reveal nothing but darkness. He walked in and the rest of them followed him.

"This looks something like straight out of a _Silent Hill_ movie." Red said as he stepped in.

They all stepped in, Matilda heard the sound of a grandfather clock ticking. By the time the hour hand had struck twelve, it made a low gong chime which caused her to jump back with a startled yelp.

"This looks really nice before it was abandoned. I didn't know Chuck lived in here." Bomb said.

Stella stumbled which she almost tripped.

"Need a light?" Red asked as he brought a flash light.

"Yes, thanks." She said as he handed her the light.

…Back to Chuck…

He reappears back into Bird Island looking much angrier.

"Kill everyone, no one loves you, nobody wants you." Whispering voices danced around inside the possessed bird's head.

Chuck began to laugh more as he was enjoying thinking about killing others.

He dashes off in a speed of light to the cornfield.


	11. Looking around for Chuck's Evidence

**So does Chuck know that they were breaking into his house? Will he catch them and make them pay?**

He glides through the corn stalks and saw his house, but this time the front door was opened.

"No worries, I will always be watching you," Chuck said to himself as he raises his sycthe to his wrist and began to carve out his name into his flesh while cackling.

The male bird took a few more steps to the front porch.

As Matilda was digging around through rubble, she didn't notice that Chuck's silhouetted shadow was standing in the distance at the front porch.

"Guys, come look at this." Red said as he lead them down to the basement.

They all came running downt to the basement and heard an old timey radio playing a song about the boogeyman. "Look." Red pointed.

There was an old console radio that was still plugged in playing the same song in a loop, then it got distorted and the tubes blew out.

Stella hung onto Red's arm as he slowly approaches the radio, reaching his arm out and twisted the knobs to turn it off.

Bomb went upstairs with his gun loaded. He went up into the bedroom first, it was full of creepy antique dolls that were piled up on eachother, one of them had a string tied around its neck and was hanging from the ceiling.

"Chuck wouldn't live in a place like this." He said to himself, he walks by a mirror which it didn't show his reflection but instead it showed Chuck's.

He went up into the hallway which was full of creepy portraits and one of them had no eyes. Bomb pulled out his phone and took pictures of the room and posted them onto Tweeter (no pun intended).

Red and Stella went into the kitchen and found writings on the walls that had profanity on it, it was still dark outside like one in the morning.

Red went into the living room which had a very cold smell and dusty.

"How would Chuck live here like this?" Stella asked.

"Have no idea that this was Chuck's house." Red said. "I'm just glad we're safe." Matilda said as she came and so did Bomb.

Then They all hugged eachother.


	12. Surprise! You're Dead

**Okay this one is going to be a little depressing because two favorite characters die in this one. Just a heads up.**

A pair of gleaming eyes illuminated behind Bomb as Matilda slowly pointed out. "Behind you."

Bomb turned around and saw two red eyes staring at him, he froze in fear as they got closer to him. He felt a cold breathe which gave him chills.

"There is no where for you to leave." It spoke.

"Wh- who are you?" Bomb asked.

The red eyes slowly emerged and it was…Chuck. "No, no. It can't be." Bomb shuddered.

"IIIITTTTTSSSS Chuck time!" Chuck said as he rammed his sycthe into Bomb's forehead, killing him instantley.

"NO!" Matilda and Stella screamed in unison.

"RED! PLEASE COME QUICK!" Stella cried out.

Red was scrambling and stumbling through to run to the scene.

"Oh no." Red began to tear up at the scene presented to him.

He saw Bomb's lifeless corpse lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

"The police are coming okay?" Red said to calm Stella and Matilda.

The three birds huddled up and ran out to the entrance outside the house but the door slammed shut on its own and was locked.

They all huddled into eachother trying to protect themselves.

Chuck was standing behind Matilda as he grabbed her by the head and twisted it like a bottle cap and she was dead too.

Stella screamed in horror as she heard the sound of the bone snap.

Chuck drops the body and began to walk closely to Stella, backing her up to the wall.

"Listen here." He said in a demonic whisper while she was breathing heavily with fear.

"You can't hide from me!" Chuck whispered.

"This is my house!" He said.

He was about to say something else but Red angrily screams while charging at him with a shovel and whacks the yellow bird right between the legs.

Chuck lets out a shrill as he drops onto the floor in pain.

"Come on, I found an exit" Red said as he grabs Stella and runs out through an open window.


	13. Escape

**So how will Red and Stella survive? Will they fight him?**

Chuck was still in there, holding his egg pouch in pain. He got up and eased the pain off from his genitals, "I am not done yet!" He said with rage. He trailed off to find Red and Stella but came out with no answer.

He began to waddle away into the dark room, he was in the hall of portraits looking for Red.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" He said.

Red and Stella were hiding outside the house and it was freezing and windy too. They hid under the secret bunker too.

"Do you think he'll find us Red?" Stella asked. "Hopefully not. An exorcism wouldn't work on him, he's too strong for one." Red said.

"What will work on him?" Asked Stella.

"Nothing, he'll have to suffer through eventually."

They heard the doors banging in the bunker they're in, Stella was about to scream but Red covered her mouth to muffle it.

Then a loud crash was heard as the doors flew off and then there was silence.

It was so quiet that the could hear their hearts pounding and then heard footsteps coming down.

Chuck was coming down while breathing heavily.

He looked around every corner but still couldn't find them, he heard breathing noises coming from the corner so he teleported and appeared in between Stella and Red.

"RUN!" Red shouted as they both sprinted.

Chuck went super speed as he caught up with them. He grabbed Stella and put her in a neck lock while holding his hand sycthe across her neck.

"LET HER GO!" Red shouted as he whacked him in the head with a fireplace rod which made Chuck get a little disoriented from the impact.

So then they scurried off outside into the corn maze.


	14. Lost In The Corn Maze

**Now they had escaped the house, but how will they manage to get through this corn maze? Find out in this chapter and also there's two more chapters left.**

They both were running in the corn maze trying to find a way out of there.

The yellow bird used his super speed power to run through the corn maze. He hacked down every stalk with his hand sycthe as he was marching through, targeting Stella.

"RED WHERE ARE YOU?!" Stella shouted.

No answer.

She heard the blade cutting through the stalks and she took off to the other direction, Red was still looking for her as they were lost in the maze. Chuck was still clearing down the path as he was moving.

His blood stained sycthe was hacking away the starches.

"You don't know when to listen?" Chuck said.

Stella heard maniacel laughs echoeing through the tropical night scenery.

"RED, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Stella screamed out.

Red heard an echo which came from Stella.

"STELLA!" He responded.

She heard him and ran to where his voice echoed. Chuck glanced over where she was heading, so he chased after her.

Stella was running towards Red and they ran into eachother. She looked up at him and gave a relieved gasp and hugged him.

Red was all bruised and got cuts.

"Now come on lets get out of here, I think I know where the exit is." He said.


	15. Fighting Off The Evil Bird

**How will Red and Stella fight off Chuck? Warning: It gets gross.**

 **Song: Master Of Death by Peter Gundry.**

 **Chapter 15 \-  Fighting Off The Evil Bird**

Red and Stella ran together for about another 30 minutes.

Then Chuck came in front of them with this time holding a knife. He came over to Red and stabs him in the arm, he screams as the blade penetrates his flesh.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US YOU PSYCHO MANIAC?!" Stella shouted with rage while Red was on the grass, rolling in pain.

"To end those who mocked me and teased me!" Chuck replied with a hushed tone.

"Stella." Red said weakly.

"What is it dear?" Stella answered with tears.

"I-I brought gasoline with me that I found from the house and a lighter, there's not much left in the canister, you must aim at him with accuracy or it will be over, it's behind you and I got the lighter too." He handed the lighter to her and the canister, which was actually acid.

Red began to cough up a little blood as Stella tried to keep him alive.

She saw the canister, so she picks it up and walks over to Chuck. "Hey freak!" She called him.

Chuck looks over at her with more rage as blood was seeping down his face from the people he killed.

He was about charge at her but then she sprinkled him with acid which caused him to stop in his track. He began to walk closer but noticing his legs began to melt and boil.

Chuck lets out a scream as his upper body began to melt from inside and out, his bones began to dissolve as he was gurgling up yellow fluid.

His eyes began to turn white and slowly melt away along his beak dissolving as smoke and sizzling sounds were coming from him.

His skin slowly dissolved and now all that was left was just pile of bones. To be sure not to see him, Stella kicked his bones far into the unkown, never to be seen again.

She looked at Red who was still in pain but is still alive.

She bent down to pick him up and hugged him tightly but not too tight.

"Now let's get out of here." She said as they both trailed off into the moonlight.


	16. Recovery

**Hallujueah! It's the last chapter. Another story will come soon.**

It was getting to be sunrise and the police went into the woods and found Hal's body which they wrapped it in silver foil.

"Any evidence sir?" One asked.

"I'm afraid not but we found Red and Stella." One officer replied.

"Where were they at?" The other asked.

"They were roaming around this cornfield next to an abandoned house which is an abandoned property, the suspect that was chasing them was Chuck." The officer answered.

"Chuck was claimed to be the suspect that was wielding a farmer's hand sycthe, he would stalk and kill his victims with it."

"Hey come check this out." Another one interrupted as he showed them blood on the leaves.

They had Red and Stella bundled up in a blanket to keep them warm and gave them water.

Red was on a hospital gurney and is about to get transported to the hospital.

"Alright sir, we are going to take you to the hospital to treat your wound, because we don't want you to get an infection okay." One of them said to Red.

So they hauled him away while Stella was in special care for a few weeks.


End file.
